The Early Days
by kaprikorn
Summary: Before "The Universe of The Four Gods" they were just two normal girls who stayed up all night eating junk food and watching bad reality tv. The initial progress of Yui and Miaka's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just started watching Fushigi Yuugi last night, and because I've done nothing but watch it since this morning since I got up, I would start taking breaks between episodes to write some fan fiction, primarily on the initial progress of Yui and Miaka's original relationship . Yui is one of my favourite characters, because I feel that she is the one struggling the most in her life, and the most easily misunderstood. I decided to clear up some of the confusion and anger towards her character by writing a oneshot (that will hopefully develop into a collection) on what her life and friendship with Miaka was like before she went through her personal Hell and entered her state of hate and depression. This was originally supposed to be a drabble but, oh well, we all get more out of it this way anyway.**

**(Please realize that even now, three days after I wrote this I am still only on episode 36 and therefore Yui is still evil and I don't know anything past that about her character and Blah, blah blah.)**

**P€lease R&R if you have the time!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Fushigi Yuugi considering the fact that I was still a kid drawing stick and balloon figures when it came out, and that my idea of a good story at the time was: The Bunny Hero Save The Day From Jamie's Trees of Doom! Which I wrote and still have. LOL. I gain nothing from this but a good time and hopefully some nice reviews. *winkwink, nudgenudge***

Title: The Best Way to a Girl's Heart is Through Her Stomach

Author: Neon Chandlier

Manga Series to Read: From Far Away (Try MangaFox)

"Mommy, do I _have _to go to kindy-garden?" Five year old Yui gazed up at her mother, her eyes pleading and her bottom lip jutting out. Her eyes were slowly beginning to fill with sad and angry tears as she frowned. Yui had that look of defiance on her face that only a five year old child could pull off.

Yui's mother sighed and shook her head, her short, fluffed out bangs falling onto her face and tickling her eyebrows. "Yui," She began, "We've been through this already, honey. Kindergarten is fun. I'm sure you will absolutely love it."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Yui didn't look as if she knew, she looked as if she didn't even _want_ to know.

"Honey be reasonable." Her mom tried again. "You can make new friends and learn to read. You can play on the swings, or in the sandbox, or even do some arts and crafts to show me when you get home. You will have so much fun you won't even want to come home!" She promised, enthusiastically.

Yui looked at her mother, disbelief all too clear in her eyes.

"Tell you what, we'll compromise."

"Com-pro-mice." Yui tried to say, scrunching up her nose. "I don't think I like that word unless it means I can go home with you now."

"How about this; You can go to school for the morning, and if you still hate school by lunch time then your teacher can call me and I'll come and get you straight away, OK?"

"What's the point in going at all if you're just gonna have to come and get me again right away?"

"Yui...." The older woman's voice had a tired sort of authority to it. She _needed _her daughter to go to school for awhile. She wanted a little break to catch up on her housecleaning and to watch the soap she'd been missing since Yui had stopped taking naps. She loved her daughter, but she just had so much energy and she wanted human companionship _all the time._ "You're going." She said with new resolve as she thought of the over flowing laundry bin in the bathroom. "And that is final."

Yui looked at her mother, betrayal and hurt clearly portrayed on her face.

"But you _will_ come and get me later, right?" Yui asked hopefully. "Promise."

Her mother nodded, clearly relieved. "Pinky-swear."

The two linked fingers and her mom gave Yui a hug before pulling their purple van up to the curb and smiling at her daughter's terrified expression. "Sweety, you will be fine. Now go have fun." One more supportive smile and Yui hopped reluctantly out of the vehicle, watching the hunk of purple metal round the corner.

"I don't want to make friends!" Yui whispered and her hands formed into two little fists. Tears pricked at her blue eyes and her whole body shook with righteous anger. She yanked the school door open, made her way through a sea of unfamiliar faces and spent the morning blatantly rejecting all who came toward her, ignoring the ones who didn't. She just wanted to go home and be with her mommy.

Later that day Yui had moved from her self-designated spot, the corner closest to the story book shelves, and had set herself up on the front step of the school, her Powerpuff girl lunchbox open on her lap. She was waiting for her mom to come and get her. She had been right, even after a whole morning she _still _hated school.

She had thought that her mother would already be waiting for her in the car when she got outside, perhaps with one of the funny looking books with the shirtless men and pretty girls that she could often be found reading in her spare time, but she wasn't. Yui immediately came up with the only thing that could have possibly happened; her mother had _lied_ to her! And that meant she probably wasn't coming at all. With a sinking feeling in her chest, she raised her sandwich to her mouth, fully prepared to take out all of her anger on the unsuspecting meal.

"Is that peanut butter?" A voice was whispering into her ear longingly.

Yui felt the mouth that had asked the question about her lunch breathing on her right cheek. She turned to see a pair of large brown eye, attached to a chubby face with reddish hair. The girl looked to be about her age and was probably one of Yui's classmates.

"Can I have a bite?" the girl pleaded. "Please?" She added, seemingly as an after thought.

"No." Yui was not going to just share her lunch with some weird stranger!

"C'mon! Please, please! I'm starving." The girl's stomach rumbled in response to her answer, almost as if asking for the nourishment of Yui's peanut butter sandwich itself.

"No." Yui repeated, although a little less sure of herself than the last time.

"Please, pleeeeaaasse!" The girl was begging now. Why couldn't she just get the picture?

"No. What happened to your lunch anyway?" Yui asked before taking a bite. It really w_as _a good sandwich that her mother had made for her.

The ginger-brunette sighed. "My brother stole it. The jerk! He wouldn't even play with me a little earlier!" She looked a little sad then. Heartbroken for some reason, though Yui wasn't sure about whether it was because her brother had rejected her or because she didn't have any food to eat.

"What's your brother's name?" Yui asked, noticing how, with each bite she took the girl was becoming more and more enraptured with watching her.

The girl shrugged. "Onee-san is Onee-san."

Well, that helped a lot. "What's your name?" Yui was now fighting with her oath to not give the girl any of her lunch. It couldn't hurt, could it?

"Miaka. That's Mee-Ack-A! Just don't ask me how to write it. I don't know."

Yui sighed, the girl was still looking at her lunch like it was Aladdin's lamp, capable of granting her three wishes.

"I'm Yui. That Y-U-I, for spelling." Yui relented.

"Wow, Yui. You can spell your own name! You must be so smart!" Miaka's eyes were now glowing brightly, shining with happiness for some reason or another. "I can already spell dog. D-O-G! See I'm smart too!" Miaka grinned, then paused for a second. "Yui?"

"Yes?" Yui gave her a look, she was honestly a little wary of the unpredictable girl.

"Can I please, please, please have a bite of your lunch? Pretty please with whip cream and a chocolate cherry on top?"

Yui sighed before giving up and handing her lunch box to her new acquaintance. Miaka was still babbling with her mouth full of food.

"Yui?" The chubby child called her by name again.

"Yes, Miaka?" She saw the girl eyeing her homemade brownie. "You can have one bite only!" She cried, already having realized that arguing with Miaka would do her no good.

She giggled as the girl took a huge bite of her brownie, still grinning widely on her chocolate-smeared face.

"Thanks, Yui! I have the bestest idea!"

Yui smiled, "You don't want my apple too, do you?"

"Nope, silly, that's fruit. It's healthy, and my brother says that healthy is gross! What I was going to say was, 'Let's be Best Friends!"

Yui smiled as she watched Miaka try to get some peanut butter out of her frizzy locks of hair. She had a feeling that today wouldn't be that bad after all.

"Sure."

"Really, really!?" Miaka cried out. Yui nodded as her response. "ThankyousomuchYui! Ican'tbeleiveIgettobeyourbestestfriend,! Wearegoingtohavesomuchfun!" She pulled Yui into a tight hug, smearing her fingures on Yui's new white school dress.

"No, Miaka. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Then the great, big, slimy monster jumped out at him!" Miaka's brother jumped up and let out a _very _realistic roar, expanding his arms and shuffling his feet from side to side, just how he had envisioned the monster to walk.

The girls snuggled closer together, entwining their fuzzy blankets and clinging each others hands desperately. It was Yui and Miaka's third sleepover, but this was the first time that they had stayed at Miaka's instead of Yui's. It was also the first time that Miaka's older brother was home.

He was telling them scarey stories from a book Yui had brought over, and they were positively terrified.

"What happened next?" Yui's voice was barely audible, and it was filled with tension and anxiety, but the other two heard it all the same.

"It gobbled him up like hot cherry pie!" Her best friend's brother exclaimed.

The girl's gasped simultaneously.

Outside the wind howled angrily and Miaka began shivering. Thunder cracked in the distance and the power flickered on and off.

"What time did you say Mom was coming home at Big Brother?" enquired Miaka. Her chattering teeth and wide eyes made quite the sight, but it was obvious she was trying not to begin crying. Yui caught on immediately. It _was_ a scary story, but even she hadn't been that scared. Miaka could be such a baby! She was so lucky to have a big brother and a best friend, or else she would always be in so much trouble.

"Don't be scared, Miaka!" she exclaimed. "We can keep the monsters away!"

Yui lead the group into the kitchen, walking over the overflowing pots and pans cabinet. Stretching her hands deep inside, she pulled out a large skillet and two smaller pots. Deeper ventures into the cupboards unearthed three long wooden spoons and a rusty cheese grater.

Yui quickly explained what they had to do, and by the time Miaka's mother arrived home she was bombarded with a herd of kitchen musicians and a very bright house.

After all, as Yui had pointed out, the only way to keep the monsters at bay are to turn on all the lights and make loud music.

Pots and pans littered the floor, and there were stains from a failed attempt at making a grape smoothy all over the floor, but the young woman was sure that she had never seen her daughter smile quite like she was when she walked through the door. In the end it seemed like a fair enough trade.

**End Drabble Notes:**

_Um... So this was nice in my head. It was also written, edited, and published in, like, fifteen minutes total while I was reading Kitchen Princess, so don't shoot me. I thought the image was nice. I used to make 'music' with kitchen utensils and appliances too._

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
